Oc: Rae
THIS OC IS DEAD!!!! "It's the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness, nothing more." -Albus Dumbledore✮ Name: '''Rae '''Gender: Female Clan: Crescentclan Age: 21 Moons Breed: '''Egyptian Mau '''Rank: Assassin Mate: '''N/A '''Apprentice: '''N/A '''Aj Username: '''Foxfeather678 '''Wiki Username: '''Ffeather678 '''Instagram: '''Ffeather (Art) '''Theme Song: '''The Valley- The Oh Hellos ''Description'' 'Top Coat: ' Rae's top coat is a dark chocolate brown. It blends very affectively with the trees and soil around her, and results in excellent hunting results. Although she is shorthaired, her fur is quite thick, and often will collect bits of bark or soil. 'Bottom Coat: ' Rae's Bottom coat is a lightish shade of brown. Dirt often collects in her bottom coat due to how she hunts, by flattening herself against the ground to blend in with her surroundings. Her Top and Bottom Coat mesh well. '''Pattern: '''Rae's pattern is a shade of brown between her Top and Bottom Coat. Her pattern seems almost leaf-like, and it scatters across her body and her snout. All of her coats combined creates the illusion of the earth beneath the treetops, littered with fallen leaves. '''Eyes: Rae's observatories are a light shade of Ivory. They are a very piercing color, which makes her look very hostile, and makes for a mean glare. Scars: Rae doesn't have many scars. The only scarred factor is her left ear, which has two tears in it. Pelt Texture: '''Rae's pelt is thick, but short haired. She is very sanitary, and she makes sure to clean her pelt after a trip through the woods and such. Her short pelage is very floccose. '''Most Noticeable Physical Quality: '''Rae's most noticeable qualities, that make her very easy to identify, are her abnormally pale orbs and her unnaturally long tail. ( For her Breed ) '''Size: '''Rae is often underestimated for her size. She is a smallish cat compared to her clanmates, but they know better than to mess with her. '''Weight : '''7.7 pounds. '''Height : '''9.1 inches. Personality '''Strict : '''Rae is a very strict cat when it comes to following the rules. She can be trusted to hand out a fair punishment when needed, and will not play 'favorites'. Cats will usually listen to her. '''Trustworthy : '''Rae is a very trustworthy cat, and can be trusted to keep any secrets or to confess toward. She will keep her word even if it means defying another cat. '''Humorous : '''When she's not being her 'bad cop', Rae is actually quite fun to be around. She is goodnatured and outgoing, and loves to take a break and have some fun. '''Observant : '''Rae is very observant. She is very good at seeing both sides of a story, which is part of why she is known to be able to suggest fair punishments. One of her greatest qualities is being able to spot the loops in a plan, and picking out the weaknesses in her enemies. She can be trusted to help review a plan, and improve it. '''Stubborn : '''Rae may be just, but she is also stubborn. Once she believes something, it is hard to convince her otherwise (Unless Wish says so). Statistics '''Leadership : 8/10 Intelligence : '''9/10 '''Physical Strength : '''6/10 '''Emotional Strength : '''9/10 '''Hunting: '''9.5/10 '''Fighting: '''8/10 '''Agility: '''9/10 '''Speed: '''10/10:) '''Stamina: '''8/10 '''Tracking: '''9/10 '''Sociability: '''9/10 '''Climbing: '''10/10 '''Swimming: '''5/10 ( due to her irrational fear of deep water ) ''Friends:)'' '''Red~ '''Red has been my friend for such a long time. She's one of the most amazing people I've ever met, and we've make so many great memories together....hehehehehehe........ *Clears throat* "I AM RED, THAT RHYMES WITH BED, I DO NOT SHED, UNLESS I HAVE FLEAS IN MY HEAD. ONE IS NAMED FRED, BUT HE IS DEAD." *le bow* '''Fernkit~ Fern, where do I even begin. You were my first friend in Crescentclan. From that point on, we've been through so much together. From our personal chats about your girl troubles, to our Single Pringle Jokes. (Yes we all know I'm the Single Pringle Goddess), I've loved you to the moon and back. <3 Girl you don't need a mate, you have me :). Rika~ *exhale* Let me see. Rika. Rika Rika Rika. First off, I am not and never will be your Bae. Got that Rika Chicka? Sure, when I die, you can cuddle with my carcass all you want. Until then, I will only loaf you as a friend. Ily Rika, even if I body slam you to Neptune on a daily basis. Stay weird my friend. <3 Pine~ In the past I've never really socialized with you. But, things have changed and now I consider you as one of my closest friends. *hands you an award* You are undeniably fun to be around, and you have a gr8 sense of humor. Be aware, I still ship you and Flame, even tho previous events seem to say otherwise. Plane all the way. Eh, life's been a little tough for you Pine. I think we can all say the loss of your sister and the events that followed were devastating, but I'm happy you've found your place now. JUST KEEP SWIMMING! '''Wildkit : '''I don't know you THAT well yet, for we just became good friends. But, you are extremely fun to be around, and we have already made some great memories together. I hope to make many more in the future... <3 '''Cryptic : '''I've known you for such a while, and you are such a fun person to be around XD. I think you were the first person I met in Crescentclan, and I remember when I was your apprentice x3. ( I hope I can try to apply for that role for my next Oc, but it's always taken lmao ). And Woman, you are such a good role-player. Oh my lord. '''Amaya : '''Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Enough Said. One of the most amazing people on the face of this earth. '''Glitch : '''Glitch, you are such an amazing person. You are super fun and a really good friend. I hope to add to the list of good times that I've had with you. <3 '''Cia: '''XD I'm sad that you got exiled:(. But our memories will never leave me. Stay single bb. <3 '''Mookie: '''I don't know you SUPER well yet, but on Kik we've had lot of fun conversations and moments XD. I hope to have more gr8 times soon. '''Flame: '''Om. Flame you are one of the most hilarious people I've ever met. We've had a lot of great times in the short period of time that we've known each other, one of my favorites being the 4th of July couch fight. Laffs. ( pls ignore all the fangirls out there lmao ) '''Wish: '''C'MON GUYS. IT's WISH. Wish, you are EXTREMELY fun to be around. HAH. I've had SO many great times with you and I WISH to make more. hehe. see what I did there. '''Yukio: '''You are such a great person, and you have an amazing personality. We've made a lot of memories, especially on Kik. ( The Garbage Robot Battle x3 ). I hope to make more:D. '''Luna: '''We were never really that social with each other until recently, but now that I know you better I have to say that you are SUCH fun to be around. '''Thistlekit: '''You were also one of my first friends in Crescentclan. ( back in the days ). We used to hang out a lot, and although we don't so much anymore I still have some great memories with you. = Category:Original Characters Category:Feline Category:Deceased Category:Assassin